


Tony multiples readily, and prodigiously

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dream Sequence, M/M, Movie Night, lap nap, meiosis, positive affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony gets a nice dream where he’s a eukaryote and he’s performing meiosis under a scope for steve





	Tony multiples readily, and prodigiously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/gifts).



> for Serinah, for questioning my query about how fruits bath when they don't have arms. I don't mind that at all its more now I know you exist and here have a fic. 
> 
> Tony is the prettiest eukaryote

Steve had been upset, his meeting with the Alchemist had been canceled and the other hadn’t said why. So he’d come down to Tony’s lab and moped about, Dum-e however was very content with the game of catch. Even if he didn’t bring back the ball half the time, beeping happily for the pets and attention. Even if it was half hearted from Steve.

“Maybe he had work?”  
Tony offered trying to get Steve to cheer up.  
“Does H&H making people work on sunday?”  
“Hmm let me look into it.”

Tony picked up his tablet and did a quick search and didn’t get an answer so he started to hack into the company to see. He stared at the tablet lips pursed as he looked over the information. It didn’t make sense as to why the website was so encrypted, it sparked his curiosity. He forgot about Steve entirely as he looked into it.

“So, do they? Are sunday shifts a thing?”  
Tony started from looking at the emblem, it was creepy. Some many headed dragon stepping on skulls trademarked since 1919. Something about it bothered him the niggling thought that he recognized the creature but Steve’s question jerked him back to the present.  
“No they are closed on the weekends.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped, Tony winced a sad Steve was something to avoid. He put the tablet down and made his way over to the couch.  
“Maybe something came up? I doubt he didn’t want to see you. He did seem worried about you when you got stuck in that tree.”  
“He did?”

Steve opened his sketchbook to show an image of a duck in the tree, it was lightly colored.   
“I’d like to be his friend, do you think this is too much?”  
Tony sighed looking at the artfully rendering of the scarred duck perched with ease in the branches.   
“I don’t know him as well as you do Steve.”

A wellness check wouldn’t work Steve had reported that the alchemist lived under an overpass there were many of those in the area. Steve had originally thought it was a slang term for a housing place. Now that he knew it wasn’t it probably added to the worry.  
“Maybe email him or something? I’ll email him as well.”

“Thank you Tony.”  
Tony fired of a quick email, and offered a hand to Steve. Pulling him off the couch as they head up for movie night. Clint had picked ‘osmosis jones’ for Bruce, who had decided not to pick. They settled down to watch the cartoon. Tony fiddled on his phone, he got a reply from the Alchemist.

“Dear ironman,  
I am not allowed into the shoppe with my current charges. Steve will have to pick a new location. I might have gotten carried away with the duck excursion.

-Alchemist  
P.s. working this magic over technology has given me some difficulties, maybe we should collaborate on something.”

Tony reread the email, checking out the odd splotch sigil that was in the attached file. Charges? He was even more curious but with a nudge from Steve’s elbow he put the phone down to resume watching the show. 

It was a good movie, Steve leaned on Tony. Large hands traveled along Tony’s arms and resing at his shoulders before they tugged him forward. He careful adjusted his position so his head was in Steve’s lap. Hands running through his hair and rubbing his scalp. This was very nice, Tony dozed off.

-

Floating in the primorial jelly of what looked like a petri dish Tony drifted. Life was good, he had Steve the avengers were doing well. Fury pretty much left them along now that Coulson was back to be their handler. They’d taken down aliens from outer space and worked together with the fantastic four, even worked pretty well with Dr. Strange. It was a good thing, Tony even had time to create things for his company on the side.

There was a shift in the jelly pressure around him he felt the vibrations in his cell wall. Everything seemed to be squished along the horizontal axis, Tony was moved against his will. He looked up to see a large sleek black tube descend slowly. Was that a viewer? He thought he say Steve’s eye in the scope. The world outside the dish was blurry though.

“Hey Tony, give me a show?”  
The voice rumbled and the jelly vibrated but it was soothing to Tony to hear Steve. The eukaryote relaxed in the jelly a show for Steve that could be done, he just needed some time to get ready. Steve wasn’t going to go anywhere Tony knew he was pretty patient. 

It was time to enter prophase one, Tony carefully sorted and condensed all his chromosomes into one area of his body. Carefully removing his nuclear envelope, it wasn’t needed for this show. Though tony did need some spindles so he started coaxing them to be made from the centrioles. It took him a good wile to get everything ready for the next phase. 

As Tony shifted to metaphase one the crossed over chromosomes started to align along his hemisphere on the metaphase plate. Everything shifted and his insides were less chaotic. The spindles were now microtubules, with the centrioles at either end of his body. Above him Steve was whispering encouraging things, Tony was a handsome cell, he warmed at that of course he was the prettiest cell here.

Anaphase one happened shortly after the chromosomes were pulled by the microtubules as the centrioles tugged them towards their respective poles. The chromosome split into sister chromatids as they tubules continued to pull them away from the metaphase plate.

With a mighty shudder Tony entered into the first telophase, with his chromatids gathering at each end. There was an effort in his cell membrane to split and thus cleavage started to form as he progressed into cytokinesis. There was a fragmented nuclear envelope around the two sets of chromatids probably to remind Tony that eventually they needed to be encapsulated again.

Steve was watching this intently, Tony performed so well. He was reproducing like a champion, watching the eukaryote split into two cells was fascinating. He whispered praise and encouragement as he watched Tony enter into prophase two. The two separate Tony cells had new spindles forming around the chromosomes, as the poles arrange themselves as they pleased.

Then in metaphase two the Tony cells get their chromosome to line up along the equator. Spindles become microtubules and attach to the chromosomes. Then anaphase two occurs and the centromeres pull the chromosomes apart and they become chromatids and collect on either side of the cell. Both Tonys are tired about now but they push on, a show for Steve is the only thing driving them now.

Telophase two along with cytokinesis happens now as the cells start to cleave. The chromosomes have a fragmented nuclear envelope forming around them. The microtubules are gon and the cells divide once more. Presenting four Tony eukaryotes looking up at Steve for some accolades on the magnificent show.

Steve cleaned his eyes from the tears of seeing something so beautiful,  
“Oh Tony that was beautiful, so precise and logical.”

 

-

Tony woke when his warm nice smelling pillow had the gall to move.  
“No,”  
As he grappled with it there was a chuckle from above and his hands were gripped by one big hand. Pulled up and out of his muzzy dream world, Tony focused on Steve’s smiling face. A light kiss was pressed against Tony’s lips as Steve held Tony’s arms.

Tony was embarrassed to be nodding off in the kiss, he could feel Steve’s lips curl into a smile. Drat he’d been so involved with an engineering problem that he might have missed a night or two of sleep. It was hard to sleep when his brain was computing and it was hard to pay attention to Steve when he was so sleepy.

The dream hadn’t helped at all he’d done telophase twice, so he was twice as tired. Frowning at the wet science dream he blamed it on the movie, his tired brain had grasped on to that while he was breathing the scent of Steve. It was not some blurry magic symbol he saw in a email.

Nope, he didn’t resist when Steve lifted him up. Tony actually liked being held by Steve, he wasn’t touched starved, no it was just he felt really safe in Steve’s arms. Sighing he cuddled into Steve, closing his eyes just for a bit.


End file.
